


【盾冬】狮子2：孕期

by oceanmoonhurricane



Series: 狮子 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 向导 - Freeform, 哨兵 - Freeform, 哨向, 斜线有意义, 甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane
Summary: 系列文，可单独阅读。如果嫌麻烦可以在loft阅读，id：列宁格勒1684，有合集。巴基怀孕了，史蒂夫如临大敌





	【盾冬】狮子2：孕期

1、  
或许亲缘之间总有一些奇妙的感应，当史蒂夫摸着巴基的肚子憧憬孩子的到来时，真的有一粒小种子在巴基的子宫里扎根，长大。

最初他还没什么威力，也没人注意到，直到两个月时小种子开始折腾着彰显存在感。

从苏芮确定巴基怀孕之后的短短数周，他已经被孕吐折腾到形销骨立，原本丰腴的身体以肉眼可见的速度瘦下来。史蒂夫心疼的要命，只能每天变着花样给巴基做饭，期望他能多吃一口。

“嘿，帅哥，”巴基从背后抱住史蒂夫的腰，把下巴放在他肩上往锅里看：“今天做什么？”

“虾仁意面。”巴基微微凸起的肚子顶在他后腰，史蒂夫下意识放轻了动作，把粉白的虾仁倒进锅里。

“看起来很好吃，我喜欢虾仁。”巴基亲亲他的侧脸，犹豫了一会儿，才道：“史蒂夫，我想了很久，实际上你不用一直待在瓦坎达陪我，我上次看到寇森给你打电话，神盾局现在一定很忙。”

“巴基，我想陪着你。世界离开美国队长也会照样转动，我却不能在这个时候离开我怀孕的向导。”史蒂夫偏过脸亲亲他，蓝眼睛带着恢弘的温柔气概。他身上有无数矛盾又迷人的气质：坚强与脆弱，温柔与冷酷，成熟与幼稚……每一面都深深吸引着巴基，让他永远为他着迷。

“我有没有说过我爱你？”巴基依偎在他怀里，把脸埋在他颈侧，喃喃低语。

“你每天都在说。”史蒂夫亲吻他的发顶。

“或许我们可以搬回纽约？这样你就不用来回奔波。”巴基提议。

“好主意，不过要等到孩子再长大一些。”

巴基被冰冻后史蒂夫被政府追捕了将近两年，直到一个威胁到全球安全的邪恶组织浮出水面，政府拿其中的某些超级战士和异能者毫无办法，只能求助于美国队长和他的伙伴。

成功捣毁那个叫鲨鱼的庞大组织后史蒂夫拿了一大笔酬劳(毕竟他也要养家)，联合国也终于取消了对他的通缉。

巴基怀孕三个月时他们终于决定搬回布鲁克林。

“我在布鲁克林买了一套房子，还没装修，我们可以先把隔壁租下来，慢慢设计我们的新家。”史蒂夫又给巴基拿了一块夹心面包，三个月多了，巴基的胃口依旧不太好，虽然不会再吃饭吃到一半吐出来，每顿的饭量却让人心忧。看着他凹陷的双颊，史蒂夫总是会不自觉想起他们十几岁时巴基圆润的腮帮子，然后自责自己没有照顾好他。

巴基虽然瘦了许多，一双眼睛却亮的惊人：“新家，在布鲁克林？”

“对，我们的新家，在布鲁克林。”史蒂夫握住他的手，他喜欢巴基一脸惊喜的样子，“我们的孩子会在我们长大的地方长大。”

他们离开前苏芮给巴基装了一条轻便的仿真手臂——不用于战斗——用小女孩的话说：“只是将来抱宝宝会比较方便。”

巴基与她告别，他说不出自己的感激，只能抱了抱这位聪慧又善良的小向导和站在一旁的国王陛下。

 

下午三点，朱莉太太听到门外有卡车停下的声音，她关上烤箱，打开门，一对年轻的夫夫正在指挥搬家工人搬东西。

隔壁的院子之前是一对每天都在吵架的年轻夫妇，花园疏于打理，落叶都刮到了自家，朱莉太太一直很有意见，没想到他们忽然搬走了。

现在这一对看起来很恩爱，那个金发哨兵身上有一股凌厉的气势，面庞却很英俊迷人。他和自己怀孕的爱人时不时交换一个亲吻，十足甜蜜。

看来这次不会被凌晨三点的争执吵醒了，朱莉太太很高兴。

是那个向导先看到站在门口的她，隔着院子主动打了个招呼：“你好，我们刚搬到这里。我是詹姆斯罗杰斯，这是我丈夫，史蒂夫罗杰斯。”

朱莉太太和他打招呼：“欢迎你们，我是住在你们隔壁的莫瑞亚朱莉，需要帮助吗？”

“实际上我们的房子在对面，因为还没装修好所以暂时租了您家隔壁，谢谢你，这些活儿我丈夫和工人能应付。”

“好吧，不过你看起来有点累了，怀孕的向导可经不起折腾，让他们去忙吧，你可以来我家休息一会儿。”朱莉太太热情道。

那位英俊逼人的罗杰斯先生闻言立刻感激的冲她笑了笑，低声道：“去吧巴基，我去帮忙，很快就搬完了，等会儿我去接你。”

等到史蒂夫收拾好已经将近六点了，他紧赶慢赶的敲响隔壁的门，感谢了朱莉太太，把巴基接回了家。

“饿不饿？冰箱里什么都没有，我给你叫个外卖？”史蒂夫把巴基安置在客厅沙发上，去厨房倒了杯温水。

“不用管我了，你先休息会儿。”巴基把他拉到身边坐下：“朱莉太太烤了蛋糕和小饼干，她还给我泡了水果茶，我现在一点都不饿。”

“朱莉太太很和善。”

“对，我们有一个好邻居。”巴基与他十指交握，靠在沙发上舒展有些酸痛的腰背，“我可以向她学习一下怎么打理花草，等我们的家装修好咱们就把院子收拾收拾，种一些东西。如果宝宝是女孩，我们还可以在院子里放一个公主城堡。”

“如果是男孩呢？”史蒂夫温柔的看着他，他喜欢巴基满脸憧憬的说起未来的样子。

“如果是男孩我们可以修建一个小型篮球场，或者放个大蹦床。”

“我可以教他们打篮球，修剪草坪，带他们做树屋。你注意到对面咱们家了吗？后面有一棵大橡树。”

“咱们家……”巴基重复他的话，脸上的笑容像个天真的小男孩，他把头拱进史蒂夫怀里，顶了顶他的胸膛：“我好开心，我们又有家了。”

你就是我的家，史蒂夫想。他紧紧抱着爱人，心酸与幸福一起涌上来。最后一点夕阳的余晖从窗户漏到地板，把两人相拥的影子合二为一。

全新的开始，稳定的幸福，这就是他们一直渴望的，从今天起全部会实现。

2、  
巴基是那种很牛逼的向导，二战时他可以同时疏导十几位普通哨兵，他给史蒂夫建立的思维壁垒能抵挡至少三个九头蛇高级向导的精神攻击。

虽然在性别分化后他成为了世人眼中的弱势群体——往前数一百年会被关进塔里学习插花然后等到成年被分配给一个不认识的哨兵的那种弱势——但他坚韧不拔，从来不屈服于命运，也不习惯依靠任何人，即使此刻他肚子已经鼓的像只充满了气的儿童气球。

“史蒂夫，你不能因为我怀孕了就把我当成陶瓷娃娃，我现在可以单手干翻至少五个普通哨兵，而你却不让我陪你刷墙！”巴基控诉。

“你还在吐！你怀着双胞胎，三个半月的肚子像五个月，却轻了将近10磅！”

不能怪史蒂夫过分紧张，他是新手爸爸，一个孩子已经够让他手忙脚乱，现在忽然被医院告知要一次迎来两个小宝贝。就像事到临头灰姑娘才知道她要从灰里捡的不是豆子而是芝麻，即使有鸽子的帮忙也难度加倍。所以史蒂夫告诉自己必须更专注，更小心的照顾好爱人和他们的宝贝。

“听我说，史蒂夫你有些过分紧张了好吗？你问过医生，我也问过朱莉太太，她们都说孕吐很正常，只要我认真吃你给我买的那些营养品，熬过头几个月体重就会回升，放轻松一点。”

虽然有研究说过，装修期间夫妻的争吵几率会上升百分之六十五以上，但巴基没想到两人的第一次争执竟然是他该不该和史蒂夫一起刷墙。

他们搬来已经两周了，暂时稳定下来。前几天去做过一次产检，医生告诉他们怀的是双胞胎。从那以后史蒂夫就有些抓狂，每天早晚他都要给巴基称一次体重，每两天量一次巴基的“肚围”，巴基吃了多少蔬菜，喝了几杯水，上了几次厕所，散步时间是否超过二十分钟，每一项都被他严格把控——他甚至把这些数据做成折线图贴在客厅，就像小朋友在墙上划身高线一样。

而巴基确实因为他的过分紧张而困扰。

但是他没有想过因此和史蒂夫吵架。他的哨兵，他的小男孩，从他解冻就一直患得患失。巴基愿意包容他的过度保护，即使有时候这些保护显得有些可笑，但是在巴基眼里却如此可爱，他试图解释：“史蒂夫，这是我们共同的家，我不能什么都不做，看着你一个人付出。我希望和你一起布置，一起整理，一起迎接孩子的到来。我可以照顾自己，我不希望你一边忙装修一边还要担心我，你太累了。”

史蒂夫叹了口气，被说服了。他总是会被巴基说服，只要巴基用那双绿眼睛恳求的盯他十秒钟，不管他说什么史蒂夫都会答应。如果这世界上只剩一个人能打动这个固执的黑暗哨兵，那就是巴基了。

他递给爱人一个口罩，给他分配了两面墙的任务，还不忘殷殷叮嘱：“不要站凳子，上面的部分留着我来。”

“知道了，管家公。”巴基给两人戴上报纸叠成的小帽子，还顺手揉了揉史蒂夫的脸颊。他下定决心，一定要把墙刷的光洁又漂亮，让史蒂夫毫无用武之地。

3、

他们买房子的时候特意挑了一个格局比较好的，所以现在装修的大方向基本不用变动，只需要做一些细微的小改动。

前两周史蒂夫和巴基商量着在通往二楼的楼梯下增加了一个储藏室，以后孩子出生，四个人的杂物肯定会越来越多，有备无患。

他们又把顶楼阁间收拾干净，重新刷了漆。巴基打算以后接一些翻译工作，这里可以当做工作室。

院子里的杂草全部换成草坪，只有车库前面留了一条石板小路。

“我们的存款还可以买辆车，你有喜欢的牌子吗？”巴基问他。

“沃尔沃SUV？”史蒂夫一边拿着滚筒刷墙一边道：“空间比较大，安全性能也够好。我在网上看的，好像还送两个儿童安全座椅。”

巴基把漆桶跟史蒂夫的交换了一下，开始刷客厅和厨房隔间的部分。客厅主体是米黄色，厨房则是比较耐脏的灰棕色，配在一起很典雅：“我一直以为神盾局会给你配辆车，怎么说你也算是……公务员？国家工作人员的福利待遇不是都很好吗？”

“实际上寇森跟我说过一次，”史蒂夫抠了抠鼻尖，“唔，那时候咱们还没打算搬回纽约。我觉得摩托车挺方便的就回绝了他。”

巴基看了他一眼，耸了耸肩：“好吧，那我们就自己买一辆。沃尔沃挺好的，很抗摔。”

史蒂夫并不好奇巴基为什么知道沃尔沃抗摔。

“不过你还是再去局里申请一辆，最好能防弹，有完善的安全系统和智能AI。你总不能开着保姆车执行任务，更别说这辆车后面还带着两个儿童座椅。”巴基补充。

“我会和寇森说的。”史蒂夫把滚筒换成了小号刷子，提着漆桶站起来：“我去打理角落，你刷完这部分休息一会儿，不要一直蹲着。”

他弯腰想亲亲爱人，却被抵着肩膀推开了。巴基笑的眼睛都眯了起来：“你脸上都是灰和油漆，别蹭我身上。”

史蒂夫揉了揉脸，锲而不舍地凑上去亲了一下：“你头发上有蜘蛛网和防水胶，我都不嫌弃你。”

他们穿着巴基从地下室翻出来的旧旧的军绿色牛仔外套，头上戴着报纸叠成的小船帽子，在乱七八糟的客厅里亲了又亲，对望的视线黏黏糊糊的分不开，像两只灰扑扑的小羊羔，似乎马上就要傻乎乎的冲对方咩咩叫了。

4、  
客厅和厨房粉刷好后他们找来专业人士把一楼和二楼两个洗手间的瓷砖全部换了一遍，还在浴室加了几个防滑垫，再装上置物架和镜子，洗手间就完成了。

客厅的大沙发是从网上买的，那种五十年代的款式，不是特别柔软，但是可以很好的撑起你的腰背。史蒂夫和巴基都不太适应现在流行的沙发，像坐在棉花里，一屁股陷到里面出不来。

他们又从宜家订了鞋柜和收纳柜，送货上门很方便，装起来却很麻烦。许多工具和零件都与三四十年代不一样，两人头抵着头看了许久的说明书，才分辨出八号螺丝和九号螺丝的不同。

鞋柜餐桌和椅子先后到位，巴基又选了几条漂亮的窗帘，至此，历经两个多月他们的房子终于装好。

房子主体是白色，带了两个漂亮的蓝色小天窗。门廊挂了一个铁片风铃，墙根处放了一些色彩明亮的瓦罐，都是史蒂夫从旧货市场淘回来的。铁片风铃有些生锈，不过声音很清脆，而那些罐子，用来装花大概会很好看。

前院有漂亮的草坪，靠近街道的地方用篱笆围了起来，巴基打算种些蔷薇之类的藤状植物，又漂亮又可以稍微遮掩院子。后院还有一个独立的储藏室，放着工具箱，没有用完的油漆，装修完没有丢的旧牛仔外套，以及永远不会再被想起来的“说不定还会用到”的杂物。

房子一楼有客厅，厨房，餐厅，洗手间和一小片特意收拾出来的宝宝区；二楼则有三个卧室和一个洗手间。史蒂夫抽空把客厅通往二楼的楼梯修理了一下，刷了一层清漆，木质纹理瞬间好看了起来。

搬进新家一周，彻底安顿下来后，他们邀请了几个朋友来吃饭。

此时巴基已经怀孕五个多月，不再孕吐，胃口越来越好，体重逐渐回升，脸颊红润，笑起来露出洁白的两颗小尖牙，有一丝少年气。

这天早上巴基醒的有些晚，七点时他被史蒂夫叫醒喂了一些东西就又睡了过去。再清醒已经九点多，他侧躺在床上，史蒂夫就从背后抱着他，两人叠在一起，像两个勺子。

他半闭着眼享受自家哨兵的精神安抚，听着爱人慵懒的声音：“巴基，我们得去超市买些东西，山姆和克林特加起来能吃下一头牛。”

“那我们现在就要起床。”

“不想动。”史蒂夫慢慢摸着他的肚子，“刚才有个小宝贝儿踢了我一下。这俩，一个调皮一个安静，可能是一个男孩一个女孩。”

“你想的美，”巴基被他的精神力安抚着，史蒂夫宽厚的手掌又摸的特别舒服，他像只被顺毛的猫，又开始昏昏欲睡：“几率太低了吧。”  
“说不定呢。”史蒂夫听着他的声音有些含糊，“还困吗？我要去超市，你是睡觉还是和我一起？”  
巴基揉了揉眼，他越来越嗜睡，恨不得一天24小时躺在床上：“不睡了，我想和你出去走走。”

此时正是五月底，布鲁克林的大道两旁全部是郁郁葱葱的绿意，阳光透过枝叶漏在地上，树影婆娑。史蒂夫和巴基踩着树荫下的光斑，一边慢慢走着一边聊些琐碎的日常。

史蒂夫对教孩子修剪草坪有一种莫名的执着，他牵着巴基的手笑着说：“我爸爸去世很早，我妈虽然有向导补助但是根本不够我看病吃药。每天为了努力活下去而奔波，生活总是很敷衍。我那时候想的最多的就是以后如果有了孩子一定要有一个温馨的家族传统，节日也要有仪式感。”

巴基用手指摩擦着他的手背安慰他。  
他的史蒂夫遭受了许多霸凌，吃过许多苦，却依旧长成了这个世界上最正直无私的人。他不会因为自己受到磨难而怨恨世界，更不会自欺欺人的向苦难屈服。相反，他信仰自由与爱，努力让其他人不再经受自己经受过的痛苦，这就是为什么他是个英雄。

“后来我遇到了你，我渴望和你组建家庭，甚至思考过许多次，该给我们的孩子什么样的家庭习惯。”  
“所以你思考了快一百年就想到了修剪草坪？”巴基逗他。  
“这个，关于父亲，你知道的……”史蒂夫有些结巴。  
“我知道。”巴基笑着亲了亲他的下巴。

没有人教过史蒂夫修剪草坪，刮胡子，修理自行车，也没有人教他在受到欺负时如何还击。一个男孩生命中所有与父亲有关的东西他都缺失，所以他希望自己的孩子能得到所有，从他这里。

他们刚到站牌公交车就来了。人不多，但是也没有座位了，巴基抓着栏杆，史蒂夫则小心的扶住他的腰，幸好路程不是太远。

“叔叔，你可以坐我这里。”

巴基低头一看，是个金色头发的小女孩，十来岁，大眼睛忽闪忽闪的，天真又可爱。  
巴基第一次被人在公交车上让座，有些新奇。却不忍拒绝小朋友的好意，郑重道谢后坐下了。一个原本打算站起来的年轻男孩笑了笑，让那个随着汽车摇晃的小朋友坐到自己座位上。

巴基和史蒂夫坐了四站就下车了。

史蒂夫身材高大，体格健壮，身上带着高级哨兵的强悍气势。而巴基，肚子圆鼓鼓的，穿着长袖棉体恤和棕色的孕夫背带裤，头发扎起来十分温柔。两人颜值高，姿态又亲密，一路上不停有人回头看他们。

进入超市，史蒂夫推了个购物车，巴基则迫不及待的走到冰激凌区。史蒂夫在吃上十分纵容他，不仅默许他抱了一桶香草冰，还主动给他买了一大袋巧克力豆和猫爪软糖，巴基心满意足。

史蒂夫熟练的挑选蔬菜和牛肉，巴基则拿着一袋法棍塞到购物车，打算用来蘸浓汤。路过水果区时他建议：“再买点水果吧，我跟朱莉太太学了怎么煮水果茶。”史蒂夫从善如流，并表示十分期待他的手艺。

他们逛完已经是中午十一点多，挺着沉甸甸的肚子转了这么久，巴基早就饿了。史蒂夫找了一家巴基最近很喜欢的快餐店，虽然这些食物说不上健康，但是史蒂夫觉得偶尔吃一次没什么太大的坏处。怀孕已经很受罪，至少要开开心心的吃些喜欢的东西，尤其他的向导前段时间胃口一直不好。

点过餐后史蒂夫坐到巴基身边，手掌按在他的后腰轻轻揉捏，“酸不酸？”“有点儿。”温热的大掌贴在身上缓解了酸痛，巴基靠在他肩上，舒服的直叹气。

“宝宝有没有闹人？”史蒂夫摸了摸他的肚子。  
“踢了我几脚，可能是饿了。”  
“晚上给你们做大餐，别闹腾你们妈妈了。”史蒂夫低着头，认真的冲巴基肚子叮嘱。  
“傻瓜。”巴基被逗笑了，他胡乱揉了两下史蒂夫的后脑勺，把哨兵的头发揉的乱糟糟的再整理好。

“你们看起来真幸福。”史蒂夫和巴基回过头，是坐在他们背后的一位老奶奶，她笑眯眯的：“你们还很年轻啊，结婚很早吗？”

巴基和史蒂夫对视一眼，后者笑着说：“我们很小就认识，所以一有机会结婚我们就立刻在一起了。”

“原来是这样。现在向导越来越不愿意生孩子了，”老奶奶感叹：“即使要孩子也很晚，和我们那个时候不一样了。”

“这是好事，向导有权力决定自己生不生孩子。一百年前他们还被关在塔里，等到成年后嫁给一个陌生人。一百年后他们自由走在大街上，为自己的子宫做主。权力的进步。”史蒂夫认真道 。

“你说的对，”老奶奶笑了：“即使是现在依旧有老古板觉得向导就该躲在家里不停的生产。只有战争爆发时他们才想起来向导的作用。”

那位老人意外健谈，三人聊了一会儿政治和历史，她就告别离开了。服务生送来了史蒂夫和巴基的点餐，低着头跟他们八卦：“那位女士在这边住了许多年，听我爷爷说她当年是从塔里逃出来的，终生未婚。”

三十年代时战争爆发，向导因为在战场上的作用地位提升了不少，战争结束后人口锐减，向导数量更加稀少。有十几年的时间，国家在向导人权问题上始终采取保守策略。即使经过多年斗争，真正的哨向平权不过是近几十年才开始的。

史蒂夫和巴基聊着一些没头没脑的琐事，心满意足的吃完高热量的垃圾食品，搭着公交车回了家。

下午六点多，门铃响了。  
巴基打开门，哗啦一束百合顶到他面前，山姆 威尔逊从洁白的花朵后面露出一张爽朗笑着的脸：“欢迎回到纽约。”跟在他身后的克林特补充：“欢迎回来，娜塔莎和旺达在面包店。”

巴基接过花，让他们进来：“谢谢你们，花很漂亮。”  
“我记得你才五个月？”山姆用发现新大陆的目光瞪着他的肚子。

史蒂夫从厨房走出来，刚好听见这一句，“是五个月，”三人依次抱了抱：“好久不见。”

“好久不见，队长。你回来真好，你不在的时候旺达就像只找不到妈妈的雏鸟，天天念叨。”山姆说。

史蒂夫笑了一下，他喜欢和朋友在一起的感觉：“寇森已经跟我商量过了，我下周就回归。”

他们在客厅说话，巴基就找了个花瓶把百合插好放在客厅，去厨房给他们煮自己刚学会的水果茶。

“娜塔莎和旺达呢？”史蒂夫问。

“她俩给你们订了个迁居蛋糕，绕道去蛋糕店了。”克林特说。

几人聊了一会儿，巴基端着水果茶过来了，史蒂夫赶紧接过来，给山姆和克林特倒茶：“巴基刚学会的，尝一尝。”

门口又有门铃，还没坐下的巴基示意自己去开门。

“嗨，巴基。”娜塔莎笑容明艳的打了个招呼，旺达则在她后面举着蛋糕笑。

“我记得巴基才五个多月！”娜塔莎跟在巴基后面进来，一脸惊讶的看着史蒂夫。

“我还没告诉你们，”史蒂夫得意的清清嗓子：“巴基怀的是双胞胎。”  
“哇哦！”山姆语气永远很夸张：“你俩不愧是超级士兵！”  
“队长还是全美唯一的黑暗哨兵。”克林特再次补充。

“你要有两位教子了。”旺达高兴的抓住娜塔莎的手臂。

“说不定是一位教子一位教女。”史蒂夫美滋滋道。

旺达兴奋的尖叫了一声，就连向来酷酷的娜塔莎都忍不住露出一个大大的笑容。

巴基翻了个白眼，他不知道史蒂夫为何如此笃定是一个男孩一个女孩，明明他们根本没有做过检查。不过他也不会打断兴奋的众人，只是提醒史蒂夫一声烤箱的灯灭了。

今天晚餐很丰盛，西班牙什锦饭，烤土豆，热腾腾的炖菜和牛腩，肚子里塞满了菌菇的烤鸡，史蒂夫还做了传承自他妈妈的秘制苹果馅饼。几人一边大快朵颐一边聊天，吃完饭又转战客厅，喝巴基泡的水果茶消食。

电视里还放着棒球比赛当背景音，几人聊着聊着忽然有志一同的安静下来，史蒂夫低头一看，巴基正抱着圆滚滚的肚子打瞌睡。他看了看表，才八点半。

“我把他抱回去。”史蒂夫对着几人做了个口型。

“幸亏队长力气大。”看着两人的背影，山姆喃喃自语。  
“你是说巴基沉？”旺达捣了他一拐子。

克林特从茶几上拿了一包孕夫的小零食慢慢吃着，沉稳的总结：“巴基怀着双胞胎，200磅不算重，不过不管巴基有没有200磅，一般人都抱不动怀孕的成年向导。”  
“所以还是因为队长力气大。”山姆总结。

几人笑笑闹闹的说着闲话，史蒂夫一出来他们就站起来准备告别，孕夫易疲惫又嗜睡，哨兵照顾怀孕的向导也不轻松，队长也该早点休息了。

娜塔莎走之前和史蒂夫抱了一下：“还记得我给你介绍过女孩吗？”  
“记得。”  
“你现在这样，很好。”娜塔莎没有多说，两个老朋友对视一眼，一切尽在不言中。

旺达站在一旁，欲言又止，史蒂夫摸了摸小女孩的头发：“我下周就回去。”  
“嗯。”旺达重重的点了点头，露出一个大大的笑容。

5、  
史蒂夫的回归是早就计划好的，毕竟神盾局最近人手吃紧，再怎么沉迷家庭生活史蒂夫也不可能真的视而不见，撒手不管。

早上巴基和史蒂夫吻别，看着他开着自家刚买回来的沃尔沃离开家门，自己转了一圈消消食巴基就上了阁楼。

阁楼不太大，史蒂夫和巴基充分利用每一处空间。进门卡着拐角的形状放了一张三角形的书桌和一个软硬适中的靠背椅子，书架在伸手就能够到的地方，天窗那里还搁了几盆绿植。

在家闲着没事，巴基从网上接了一些翻译工作，他精通多国语言，除了一些专有名词需要查字典外其他基本难不倒他，时间久了也逐渐积累了一些口碑。

日子一天天规律的过去，史蒂夫种在门廊陶罐里的花花草草渐渐长高，草坪经过几次修剪越来越好看，神盾局也给史蒂夫批了一辆有防弹功能和智能AI的汽车。而巴基在经历过前几个月的好胃口后饭量开始降低，孩子压迫着他的腰椎和胃部，让他疲惫难熬，吃不下太多东西。

孩子八个月时史蒂夫就暂停了一切工作，寇森在拜访过他家之后表示理解队长的做法。因为巴基的肚子实在大的吓人，他每走一步寇森都担心他会因为看不清脚下而跌倒。

夜半，巴基再次醒来。他因为侧躺过久而腰部酸疼，腿也一直抽筋。史蒂夫睡在他旁边打着小呼噜，一只手还搁在他肚子上。  
或许是最近身体越来越不舒服，巴基脾气开始变得古怪，莫名其妙高兴又会忽然难受。他推了推爱人，声音里透着委屈：“史蒂夫，史蒂夫……”

“怎么了巴基？哪里难受？”哨兵从迷糊到清醒只用了一秒钟。  
“腿抽筋。”巴基痛苦的呻吟。

史蒂夫已经有经验，他先打开台灯，扶着巴基坐起来，在他腰后垫了个枕头承担压力，再把爱人的腿放在自己膝盖上，熟练的开始按摩。

巴基腿部浮肿，一按一个坑，史蒂夫摸着他原本修长漂亮的小腿，忽然鼻子一酸。巴基吓了一跳，赶紧摸摸他的头发：“怎么了？”  
“生完这俩小混蛋咱们就不生了。”史蒂夫吸了吸鼻子。  
“他俩是小混蛋，那你就是大混蛋。”巴基捏捏他的鼻子，“乖，别难受了，还有一个多月。”

史蒂夫点点头，揉捏着他的膝盖。看他情绪依旧不高，巴基便张开精神触手，慢慢进入哨兵的思维图景，史蒂夫立刻敞开自己的大脑，完全的接纳自己向导的抚慰。

有绑定向导在身边，史蒂夫的精神图景很平静，不像其他落单的哨兵容易出现意识混乱或感官游离的症状。

他的思维感官像是风暴洪流，强大无匹，却在巴基精神触手的抚慰下变为温柔和煦的涓涓细流，两人精神相交相引，神游在布鲁克林的街区。风，电话亭，月亮，孩子的哭闹，还有树木在夜里生长。

巴基牵着他的思维游荡，史蒂夫能感受到勃勃生机在黑夜里滋生，荡涤着他的精神图景。这种神游是结伴哨兵的特权，不必担心陷入意识游离，不必害怕感官过载，因为他们的向导会陪伴他们，指引他们。

史蒂夫许久没有这么放松了，自从巴基怀孕，他的精神就一直紧绷。此时他忍不住变为狮子的形态，尽情的在爱人身边舒展四肢。后半夜巴基抱着他睡着，像抱着一只毛绒绒的大玩具。

6、  
孩子是在九月末出生的，竟然真的是一个男孩一个女孩。女孩早出生了一分钟，是姐姐。

两个孩子都是金发蓝眼，和他们的哨兵父亲像一个模子刻出来的，不知道是不是因为史蒂夫的基因比较强大。  
巴基却不承认这一观点，他坚持是因为史蒂夫的血清比较强大，而他的血清是盗版的，所以孩子才会像史蒂夫比较多。

没人反驳他，因为所有人都去看宝宝去了。只有他的哨兵还腻腻歪歪地坐在他身边，有点失望又非常满足的亲了亲他的脸颊。  
其实史蒂夫还蛮想要个小巴基的。

————END——


End file.
